7 minutes
by RoyxWally
Summary: "Hey guys, let's play 7 minutes in heaven." Wally snaps back to reality at the sound of Robins voice. OneShot. Slash. Roy/Wally and slight SuperMartian


Wally was in love. He was in love and it hurt. There was nothing else he thought about. Nothing. He loved those sky blue eyes and that auburn hair. He loved that tan Navajo skin. He loved his chizzled muscles. He loved the way he smiled. He loved the way he pouted when he got mad. And most of all he loved the way how he talked to him.

Wally loved Roy but he knew they would never work out. He hadn't even come out yet. He wished Roy knew. He wished he had the courage to tell him, or just anyone. He wished Roy felt the same way. He wished he wasn't so alone even when he was surrounded by his friends. He wished-

"Hey guys, let's play 7 minutes in heaven" Wally snaps back to reality at the sound of Robins voice. "What is that?" Superboy asks in his usual confused voice. "Its a game. Someone spins a bottle and goes into a closet with the person it lands on" Artemis says. "Something we're not going to do" she adds. "Aw, please? It could be fun." Megan says, when she. "If Megans in I'm in." Superboy says. "Sure. Why not." Artemis says, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'm in" Roy says. "Okay" Wally says. Everyone looks at him. Artemis arches an eyebrow. "What?" he says. "I thought you'd be more enthusiastic." Robin says. "I'm in." Zatanna says. "I guess we're playing" Aqualad says, making everyone else acknowledge that he had been in the room the whole time.

They sit down in a circle. "Umm aren't we forgetting something?" Roy says. "Oh yeah" Wally says. He zips to the kitchen, takes out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and drinks the insides. He zips back with a grin on his face. "Okay lets get this over with. Who's gonna go first?" Artemis says. "I'll go" Megan says with a smile across her face. She spins the bottle. It spins around for a few seconds until it stops on Conner. Conner grins. "Hey. You can't use mind control." Robin says with a pout. "I didn't" she says. Zatanna giggles.

After a few rounds it was finally Wally's turn. He spins the bottle. He wanted it to land on Roy but still hoped with all his heart it wouldn't. It spins around for quite a while. "I'm never playing this game with a speedster again" Artemis says. Wally smiles and rubs the back af his head. It spins around for a few more seconds until it finally lands on Artemis. Everyone looks at Wally and smirks. _'This is going to be awkward'_ Wally thinks. They walk into the closet. "Hey, listen-" Wally begins before he gets interrupted by Artemis' lips on his own. The kiss lasts for about 3 seconds before Wally pulls away. "Artemis I-" Wally says. He pauses and sighs. "I'm gay." He suspects her to yell or just something to indicate her shock but nothing happens. "I know" she says. "I've always known." Wally looks down at his feet. "Then why did you kiss me?" Wally asks. "I had to make you confess somehow" Artemis says. She grins and winks at him.

They walk out of the closet. "Nice" Robin whispers to Wally, clearly noticing the lipstick on Wally's lips. Wally blushes and strokes over his lips with his sleeve. Next up is Kaldur. He spins the bottle and it lands on Zatanna. "After you" he says. Zatanna giggles. Seven minutes later they join their friends again. Now its Roy's turn. He spins the bottle. Wally stares at the bottle. Just stares and wonders. His face is full with anticipation. He looks up on Artemis and sees her smirking, clearly figuring it out. Figuring out everything. Knowing. The bottle suddenly stops. Wally looks at the bottle and sees it pointing in his direction. He freezes and heart beats faster. He's sure it's beating so loudly that everyone can hear it but no one seems to notice. Roy looks serious all of a sudden, like he doesn't want to do this, and walks towards the closet. "You coming?" he says. Robin tries to hold back a laughter. Superboy starts to giggle a little. Artemis smirks. Zatanna and Megan are completely oblivious of the situation. Finally Wally can move again and walks into the closet.

Roy closes the door. They stand there awkwardly for what seems forever. "So..." Wally finally gets out. "So" Roy says. He still has that serious expression. Wally loves that face more then anything. He looks so mature and, well, serious with that expression. Wally suddenly feels his cheek heating up. _'Crap'_ he thinks as he tries to hold back the blush. It doesn't seem to be working because Roy suddenly looks at his face. He moves his hands behind Wally's back. He pulls the other ginger closer to him. They look into each others eyes. Wally can feel the heat coming from Roy's body. Roy moves closer to him and within seconds their lips are locked together. Waves of pleasure go through Wally's body. Roy lowers his hands a little while Wally wraps his around the older ginger. Roy's tongue enters Wally's mouth. This is everything Wally's ever dreamed of and more.

"TIMES UP!" Roy pulls back. He opens the door and walks out. Wally, still processing what had happened, stands still in the closet. He feels the tears coming out but he tries his best to hold them back. He got all he ever wanted. All he ever dreamed of wanting. But in a blink of an eye it was all gone. He strokes over his eyes with his sleeve. Then he walks out.


End file.
